mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding Plans!
Wedding Plans! is the fifty-seventh episode of MyMusic (show). In this episode, Intern 2 starts his new job at the Acid Factory, Scene and Straight Edge continues their avatar wedding plans Tina seeks advice from the MyMusic staff about her marriage and Rayna tries to talk Metal out of going on tour. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Intern 2, who is now working at the Acid Factory, states even though he misses the people at MyMusic, he's getting much respect, he feels he deserves. By impressing his employer so much, he is immediately promoted to junior executive on the first day. His boss then complicated Intern 2's handshake, as well as telling him to say anything he wants and have 3 or 4 flow charts done by the end of the day, much to Intern 2's delight. Meanwhile, Tina looks for advice from the employees. She first goes to Country, who seemingly doesn't help due to the fact she can relate to what Metal's going through. Tina then goes to Nerdcore, when then points out that he's not the one to give advice, due to the fact this the first time they are speaking to one another. Also, both Straight Edge and Scene show their affections to another, despite that Scene still afraid to kiss. Back at the Acid Factory, Intern 2's boss tells him he is so impressed by the flow chart he made, he decides to give him the nickname, "Flow Chart" and is now promoted to account manager. Soon, he gets a call from Indie who says, "Shut up Intern 2!". Soon, Tina decides to asks everyone who appeared on the show, for advice about her marriage with Metal. News Newsman states it might not work. Relay Runner reveals he runs away from all of his feelings. Vampire Temp tells her at least she has seen love before. Viking tells her to divorce him. When Old Metal tries to give his advice, Rat Protector questions how he escaped. Old Metal runs away with Rat Protector on his trail. Relay Runner, thinking it's a race, quickly follows and News Newsman thinks it's news worthy. With everyone else gone, Rayna decides to talk to Metal. At the Acid Factory, after Intern 2 receives another promotion, Indie calls him again to tell him to shut up. However, instead of taking it lying down, Intern 2 says he won't and concludes it with "Shut up, Indie!" which shocks Indie. Indie then goes down to the Acid Factory to see Intern 2. When he arrives, everyone cheers Intern 2 when he comes out. Indie vomits as a result. He then demands he apologizes for what he said. But soon Intern 2 is named Vice President, which comes with a parking spot, his own seltzer mug, and his own human foot stool. When Indie causes trouble he is arrested by the two cops from "Cops and Clues". When Rayna tries to talk to Metal about what's going at home, Metal ignores her because even though he loves her, he doesn't want to make a choice between a family and a music career. When Rayna runs out crying, both Techno & Dubstep decide to end the episode with dancing. However, when they see the camera is on them, they immediately correct themselves to end the day with dancing. Video Category:Season Two